


April, 6.

by cikicuba



Series: The Magic In Birthdays [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut (not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Still not a bucket list, just someone from ten months ago suddenly returning the favor. And this time, maybe they're quite ready to pick up what had left.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: The Magic In Birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690405
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	April, 6.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER SHOUTOUT TO THE BIRTHDAY BOOOY!
> 
> (to you who sings to make someone's day brighter, who takes photographs to make good memories, who plant a smile on every sad souls, who did nice things to those who loves you, and who makes us happy just by existing. this is for you, Kim.)

_Evening, our dearest sleepy friends!_

_Quick question: does the weather make you wanted to go outside, walk in the park while drinking your strawberry smoothy or it’s just me? ‘Cause I swear I’ve been working on today’s material while imagining all of that in my head. Truth hurts, here I am now instead, inside my studio while recording this one to all of you. But no regrets though, because the topic we’re about to dig in today awakening a little much rebel side of me._

_First of all, what’s on your mind when you hear the word ‘high school’? For me, it was youth. Skipping class, do a prank, lie to the teachers, cheating on exams, or even kissing someone in the middle of the hall before classes; these are the things that passed onto my head when I hear the word high school. It makes us look like a bad student if we’re looking at it with one eye but believe me, when you’re sitting in a table with old friends, those stories would be the only thing that bond you back together. You laugh at it, reminiscing it, and nothing’s better than feeling for once, you are that one teenager, carrying your big backpack and crying over a pimple in the cheek._

_We might have this love-hate relationship with high school with the number of pressures the phase has been giving us, but it will always be the place where all the nostalgic story were._

_But the real question is, have you ever been to a high school party in your lifetime? What does your experience feel like? ‘Cause we’re about to find it out, and travel way back to those times, right now._

_Stay tuned!_

Mingyu puts off the headphone from his head and shutting all the equipment down before standing from his seat and exercise himself. He’s been sitting on that chair for practically twelve hours and his butt feeling like it’s about to fall from its place.

The man shoves all his things into his bag before finally walked out of the building. Most of his coworkers are still working on editing some footage which needs to be uploaded by tomorrow morning, but he really can’t stand being in this place any longer. He gotta let his system out. So as soon as he’s outside the building, he lights the cigarette and feeling the bittersweet taste going around his mouth. The breezing wind slowly shoves into his so he decided to walk out a bit before going straight home. The clock on his wrist tells him it’s a quarter past nine and the night’s still young.

It’s been like this for the past few weeks. Home, work, another endless night where he spends hours just trying to sleep and feeling like something missing, more work, and home again. And these thoughts are getting louder as his birthday getting closer. Maybe the internet’s right; maybe the Fragapanophobia— _the fear of birthday_ indeed exists.

Or maybe he’s just insecure. Age is such dangerous matters. To whoever in the society that says age is just a number— _fuck you_. He read it somewhere that when you’re thirty, you have to say yes for everything even if it wasn’t in the likes of you. Because at that age, an opportunity is like a needle in the haystacks. You accept it, or you lose it. And Mingyu wasn’t ready to let go the privilege of being young.

_Man, he hates birthday._

_And he hates being old._

He was always the social butterfly, the cool guy from the screen. But now it’s just him and his insecurities.

Since when he becomes this grumpy and less freely?

Mingyu entering Minghao’s tattoo shop and immediately welcomed by the dim light and the scary butterfly figure on the wall. That shit always scares the hell out him and he wanted it to be gone but his friend said the thing has been keeping his business steady in the weirdest spiritual way possible.

He takes his feet into the back of the room, where he found Minghao drawing some customer’s upper waist a scorpion. It was looking dope and he can’t help but acknowledge the talent. His friend gives him the nods and Mingyu waits there silently.

It took the man fifteen minutes to finish the work. He walks towards the small refrigerator near his office and hands Mingyu a can of cheap beer which he gladly accepts because alcohol in his system always does him good. They sit in silence together, sipping the drink slowly.

“One chick accidentally bite my arm today while I did her shoulder.”

Mingyu snorts. “I bet they did.”

“I needed to pull the hair to sneak my hand away. It was a disaster.”

Again, the man pulled a snort. “Well, at least that consider as exciting compared to my dull studio.”

Minghao hears the soreness on his friend's voice, and that’s gotta do with his calm behavior today. “Hey man, you’re okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Dunno,” Minghao opens another can of beer for himself. “You seem bored.”

“I am bored.” The tall man circling his finger over the can, playing with it silently. “My day fucking feels like one of that Spongebob episode where Squidward gets to repeat his day all over again. I can even walk to your shop blindfold because I’m practically here every night.”

Minghao chuckles, feeling the alcohol slowly consuming his body. “Maybe you need to get laid.”

“Nope. It wasn’t just about sex. I need something… something _exciting_. Something that brings an adventurous side of me. Something that can break my routine.”

The mullet man shrugs his shoulder. “Take a day off then, go on a trip or something. When was the last time you ever get out from this city? I remember you spending the last night of the year editing your stupid room decoration footage. I told you being a Youtuber isn’t a great idea.”

“Hang the fuck on,” Mingyu shoves his fingers into the air. “Who said that my handsome face and genius ability in editing would do good for my bank account? You. Who constantly pushes me to record every damn weird thing a human could possibly think of just so it can make it into the trending? You. And who introduces me to the world called TikTok in which immediately got hundreds of followers as soon as I announced it on my Instagram? _You, motherfucker_.”

“Well then _rest_ ,” Minghao purposely emphasis the last word for dramatical purpose. “Go away from all that stupid social media. Throw your phone into the water, climb a mountain, go to a place with no wifi or something. Be creative.”

Mingyu throws his cans into the trash before finally answers, “I don’t know, man…”

A customer enters the door and Minghao welcoming him with a nod, letting him see through the catalogue first.

“Listen, I gotta go and serve this dude. But first, what do you wanna do on your birthday?”

 _Maybe the regular_ , he wanted to answer. But suddenly his phone blip with one incoming call. He answers it immediately and hang it up after one minute of peep talk.

“I’ve got a cousin’s wedding to attend tomorrow in Daegu.”

“Congratulation, you’ve got yourself a distraction and a short getaway. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a customer to handle. Get the hell out of my shop.” Says Minghao sarcastically. Mingyu looks at him like he’s a lunatic before walking out of there silently.

The last time Mingyu sees Seungcheol was probably around a year ago. Their almost-80 years old grandma was being hospitalized for the first time in a while and it scares the hell out of their entire family. They didn’t even talk that much because it happened so fast and Seungcheol got a plane to catch to Japan.

It was his mother on the phone last night, saying that needed to be there as well by tomorrow morning. Silly, because he doesn’t even know his cousin is gonna get married in the first place.

“It was in the family group chat!” Said his mom, a little bit annoyed.

_Yeah, Mingyu got it muted by one year, by the way._

Seungcheol’s parent house in Daegu is big, _BIG_. Located in one of the small neighborhood, the place owned a very large garden in the back that is suddenly turned into a wedding venue just now. It was quite magical to be honest, props to the idea.

He goes to the man’s room as soon as he gets there. Seungcheol’s hair is being done by someone, and his eyes instantly rounded when he sees Mingyu through the mirror.

“Man, you made it!”

Mingyu smiles awkwardly. “I made it.”

“Have you meet everyone? They’d be delighted to see you.”

“Uh, yeah, I haven’t? Went straight here to congratulate you first.”

“Geez, I’m honored.” His cousin laughs. “This old man right here is finally getting settled.”

“I know, right? I remember you used to be scared of it.”

“Tell me about it.” Again, the man laughs. “It was like that until you finally found the one who made you bend the knee.”

“Who’s the lucky guy, then?”

“Oh, I haven’t introduced him yet, am i? Well first, his name is Jeo—”

“Cheol, honey, you need to be ready in—” The woman in front of the door staring at Mingyu a little bit too intense. “Mingyu, oh my God!”

“Hey, auntie.”

“When did you get here?!”

“Uh, just now.”

She slowly working towards him and hugging his figure tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here! We already prepared a chair for you.”

Mingyu smiles, giving his aunt a peck on the cheek. “Got it.”

The woman finally left after telling his son to be outside in ten minutes, and Mingyu also bid his goodbye before walking out. “Alright, this is it.”

Seungcheol nervously taking his breath and pat the tall man on the right shoulder. “Wish me luck.”

“You’d be killing it.” Mingyu blink casually.

“Hey, by the way, let’s celebrate your birthday together tomorrow.”

Right… _right_. He did forget about that one. “Alright, your call. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Let’s get wasted after this, yeah?”

Mingyu nods before disappeared behind the door.

He sits in the chair after he said hi to the entire family. His mother has surprisingly been carrying a box of gift and handed it to him as soon as they met. Mingyu constantly trying to remind her that the birthday is tomorrow, but the woman just casually opened the box herself without any of his consent. It was a piece of tie in the color of golden-green, she put it on him almost immediately knowing his son doesn’t really keen on dressing so formally.

“Be a decently grown-up for once, will you?”

Mingyu looked right into her mother eyes while her hands doing all the work. “How do you think I dressed all this time?”

“Like you’re gonna attend some college class on a daily basis, or a cheap date in a local restaurant.”

The tall man laughed at himself. “I’m sorry if my work necessity doesn't include some stiff long-sleeve shirt and a blazer.”

The woman rolled his eyes before giving a peck on her son’s cheek. “Happy almost birthday, my love.”

“Thanks, mom.” He said before searching for his chair.

He got the honour to seat in the middle, apparently. It was the third chair from the corner, which means there will be two people before him and five more for the rest. Probably one of another cousins since the chairs are pretty close with the main stage and half of his family already sit in the front.

Mingyu waits by scrolling down some of his notification. Minghao closed his shop today because his arm (which gotten bit by the crazy women) is now getting swollen. Mingyu laughs at it, imagining himself mocking at the man if he’s the one who accompanies him to the hospital. He sent a couple of goodluck words to his friend.

He scrolls down some more, this time on the comment section of his latest cover on his youtube channel. There, it says, ‘ _Covering a song was good but it would be unfortunate to waste that good body NOT to show it off. Maybe you should record yourself swimming shirtless or something_.’

Mingyu closes his phone almost immediately.

And that’s when the two seats beside him finally occupied.

He turns his head and sees Jeon Wonwoo sitting in there, all handsome with his black tuxedo and silver-ash hair. Both of them stuttering in their seat, while one of Wonwoo’s friend (which Mingyu remembers named Soonyoung) looking at them weirdly.

“Hey! You’re Jeon’s ex-boyfriend!” _Now that’s funny._ “Glad to see you here, man! What’s up? What are you doing in here?”

“Yeah, all good. Just attending a cousin’s wedding.”

Wonwoo shakes his head confusedly. “Wait, what?”

“Seungcheol, _uh_ , my cousin.”

“Oh.” Says Wonwoo, a little bit taken aback. “Okay… I didn’t know that.”

“Now you know.” Says Mingyu, all toothy-smiley.

Soonyoung got busy with someone on the phone while the two of them awkwardly sitting side by side. It wasn’t _very_ Mingyu, since he never found any difficulty hanging out with anyone. He doesn’t feel a lot like himself lately.

“How are you?” Mingyu whispers, and Wonwoo leans a bit into his shoulder to hear.

“Well… I’m… still me.”

The tall man suddenly having the urge to run his finger through the man’s hair but chained his hands on the place in force. “Did you going around and found another fake boyfriend, then?”

“No!” Half of the guest turning his head towards them. Wonwoo was in the middle of panicking while Mingyu laughing at him. “No. Never. _Just—_ you.”

“Just me.” Mingyu repeats the word on his mouth. “Glad to see you, hyung.”

Wonwoo cleared his throat before shifting on his seat uncomfortably. “Me too.”

They didn’t talk for the rest of the ceremony. It didn’t even surprise Mingyu anymore that Jeonghan is the one who’s standing there with Seungcheol, giving a solid conclusion of why Wonwoo and Soonyoung are here. He laughs at himself because never in his imagination, he imagined that will meet again with Wonwoo in this way.

To be perfectly honest, Mingyu had already forgotten about the man. Ten months is a long time, and Mingyu doesn’t usually remember every one-time thing he’s ever been. He’s not a sentimental person, and it’s easier to forget things that don’t stay.

But that doesn’t make today any less-special. Meeting Wonwoo for the first time in a while… it somehow tingles something inside him. Like something finally awake, and he feels alive again.

Once and even twice Mingyu peeking his eyes into the side, convincing himself that this isn’t just happening inside his head. But it really wasn’t, and Wonwoo is sitting there—looking all breathtakingly beautiful than ever.

Mingyu remembered the first time he saw the man. He looked hopeless, like one kitten in front of his office building that always waiting for him to get out from there and feed him. But the thing is, whatever happened with Wonwoo back then will always hold a special part on the back of his head. Like it will always be there, considered as one of the experience Mingyu likes to refer as a sweet reconciliation. It doesn’t matter how it ended because when he looked back at those times, he was happy and honest at himself.

The ceremony ended an hour later. The guests are now welcomed to enjoy the food that has been served, and Wonwoo standing up so suddenly it makes Mingyu instantly turning his head and see.

“I gotta go and congratulate Jeonghan.”

“Yeah, sure, uh,” Mingyu coughs. “I need to smoke a bit.”

“Okay.” He answered nervously.

“Hey Won, you coming?” Says Soonyoung from behind, and Wonwoo giving him this gesture to wait a little bit more before the guy shrug himself and walking away slowly.

“Sorry about that.”

Mingyu smiles. “That’s okay.”

“Uh… Hey, listen.” The tall man can see Wonwoo stuttering over his words. “To be honest _i—_ meeting you here was kinda unexpected. But, like, in a good way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Um, I was gonna call you, actually.”

“What would you call me?” Mingyu’s heart is now doing a _padum-padum._

“To say happy birthday? And to—” Wonwoo gulps. “To ask if you want me to return the favour.”

Oh, _now he gets it._

“Yeah?” Says him passionately, feeling something burns inside him.

“Well I mean… if— _if_ you want it?”

“I want it.” Answer him almost immediately, and Wonwoo chuckles a bit when he sees that.

“Okay.” Wonwoo nods, still in every nervous way possible. Rather than awkward, the old man looks slightly too adorable to see. “I can’t leave Jeonghan right now because he’d slice my head to pieces. But let’s talk after all the ceremony ended. And we can’t—can’t do it _here_. Absolutely. It will be inappropriate. To do the, _um—_ ”

“Clapping cheeks?”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Wonwoo’s entire cheeks and ears are now in red blood. “Don’t say it like that.”

Mingyu laughs a bit. “Okay.”

“Well… See you later?”

“Sure.”

“Oh, and hey Mingyu?” Wonwoo calls him while walking backwards.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad to see you.”

Mingyu smiles at that.

Kim Mingyu feels like he’s on top of his game, and that must be something to do about his acquaintance with Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu actually hates being in the middle of family gathering, but right now he’s so glad he’s here. Even when aunt Heesun starting to question his ability on his field, Mingyu answers him almost calmly.

“Mingyu, dear, when are you gonna start to work _professionally_?”

The fuck she thinks himself did all this year? Playing and messing around with all those recording equipments? Just because he doesn’t work behind a laptop and a desk while wearing a crampy and itchy suit, doesn’t mean it wasn’t _professional_.

But even the annoying question doesn’t make his mood any less exciting. His eyes keep glancing into the table where Wonwoo and his friends are seated, and he also can’t help but pull a smirk or two.

The last ceremony finally settled at seven, and by the time it all ended Mingyu can’t even feel his legs anymore. He was just tired in general. Does a wedding always have to be this insufferably long and full of effort?

But then he remembers Wonwoo, and his heart goes ballistic and almost jumped out of his body.

He couldn’t find the man for twenty minutes straight. He was panic, but the feeling alone was funny because Wonwoo is thirty-six and doesn’t need someone to worry on his whereabouts. But he guesses it just that he pushed himself so hard today to confirmed his sanity and to believed that Wonwoo is here, and now that the man is gone Mingyu just… _lose his hope._

Maybe Wonwoo was already gone. Maybe he’s having a second thought and decided that he doesn’t wanna do it. Maybe he wasn’t that glad to see Mingyu.

“What are you doing out here?”

Mingyu looks up and immediately breathes freely. “Jesus you scared me.”

“Why would i scared you?”

“I couldn't find you in the entire house.”

Wonwoo snorts while filling the free stair space beside the younger. “Well I’m here now.”

Mingyu smiles at him, there’s a certain relief on his eyes.

“How come I never knew that you and Seungcheol are cousins?” Wonwoo asks again after sitting next to Mingyu.

“We’re not that close though, and Seungcheol is a busy man.”

“He is,” The older chuckles. “I still listened to your podcast, by the way. You were good as always.”

“Yours, truly.” Mingyu lights a cigarette before continued talking. “How about you? Still being the business analyst expert?”

The old man chuckles. “I came in conclusion that nothing tops getting tattoed as the most spontaneous thing ever happened to me lately.”

“I’m honored, then.”

“You should be.”

Both of them laughs and they can feel the genuine in that. And it was nice. Even if they’re practically not even friends, but Mingyu can’t help but feel nostalgic.

“So what are we gonna do now?”

“I don’t know, it’s your birthday so… your call. It should be me surprising you with all the fun and unexpected things just like you did to mine, but I’m sorry that I’m originally a boring person. So it’s up to you, Mingyu.”

What he will gonna do? He hasn’t thought about it yet, actually. His plan was just crash on some empty bedroom upstairs and sleep, then drive back home in the morning because he has work in the evening. But now that Wonwoo is here… giving him the full authority to choose whatever they will be doing bring the best spirit in him to make the most of it.

_And he will._

“C’mon.”

Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s hand in doubt, but his eyes spark in a little bit of excitement. “Where to?”

The tall man smiles while hooking their fingers together, _tightly_. “Somewhere fun.”

It only takes thirty minutes for them to found the place. It was one of the bars in the middle of Daegu, only this time the place looks like it’s been reserved for some special event. Wonwoo doesn’t question anything though, he hides his little frame behind Mingyu and when he sees that the tall man just wanna hug him and snuggles into his hair.

The place was crowded and full of young people everywhere. Mingyu smiles looking at the frightened Wonwoo beside him, and then pat him in the head to tell the man that everything’s gonna be okay.

“What is this place?!” Asks Wonwoo, half screaming.

“A high school party!”

“Whose school?!”

“I don’t know!”

“What? Mingyu, we can’t be here! What if we get caught?!”

The tall man smiles while looking at the panic man fondly. Ten months, and he’s still exactly the same Wonwoo he met before. It’s not so hard to found a party in the town. Mingyu just goes into his Instagram account, asked everyone through the Snapgram and then _voila_ , he got himself a party.

“This is my wish, okay?”

“What kind of wish is this?!”

“To be in high school again!” Mingyu leans closer to the old man, both of them are still wearing formal pants and crumped white shirts. No one's gonna believe they’re a high schooler for sure, but that’s the challenge, right?

Mingyu laughs when he sees one girl trying to get closer to Wonwoo. Of course, the man is being incredibly stiff as usual and keeps sending a help sign to Mingyu. But the younger enjoying this. So instead of helping Wonwoo out of his misery, he found himself a partner to dance beside the man.

Twenty minutes rocking their bodies on the dance floor got Wonwoo to loosen up and started to enjoy this. Mingyu as well, if he wasn’t so occupied on admiring the older. He knows this is supposed to be about him, but he also came in conclusion that making the man’s happy equals to his. Man, he’s whipped.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you before! From which class are you?” Ask the girl in front of Wonwoo with a very thick Daegu dialect.

“Uh…” Wonwoo glances at the younger. “From which class are we?”

“The international class!” Mingyu answered without thinking.

“I never heard that class before… Is that new?” he girl hums on himself, and both Wonwoo and Mingyu laugh on top of their lungs.

By the time midnight almost strikes, they already befriend with half of the girl. The old man’s secret on hitting on them is 1) the alcohol 2) his weird stories about how much fun it was back then when he was still in high school.

“But how come you tell us stories about high school when you’re still in high school?”

Wonwoo drunkenly laughs at that. “Kids, I might be thirty-six but my heart will always be young.”

Mingyu observing the man from the corner. Lips and eyebrows raised, hands folded over the chest. This guy is enjoying everything more than himself and it such an interesting thing to see. The Wonwoo that he sees right now isn’t that awkward man who always stutters whenever he talks, but the Wonwoo that he sees right now is that guy from back in high school, who has a lot of friends and fun things to do.

“ _And that—!_ ” Suddenly Wonwoo snaps, finger-pointing at Mingyu. The tall man just smirking at him calmly, curious about what he’s gonna do right now. “That handsome guy right there… he’s taken. _By me._ ”

The girls started to whispers among themselves, and Mingyu just ignorantly shakes his shoulders.

“Yeah, sorry. You all can go home now.” Says drunk Wonwoo even more.

Mingyu chuckles before finally getting the man up from his chair. “Alright, old man. That’s enough for tonight. Let’s get you a place to sleep.”

“Hey!” Wonwoo screams dramatically. “We can’t go right now. There’s something I need to do first.”

“Okay…?”

The older take Mingyu’s hand and pull him into the crowd. They keep bumping into someone since Wonwoo didn’t really mind where the feet take him. After a couple more steps they finally standing in the middle of the dance floor. Wonwoo instantly entangling his finger in the back of Mingyu’s neck while looking at him in a fondly way. Mingyu smiles, getting themselves closer and bump their nose together. Wonwoo shivers at the act, he closes his eyes and smiles even more.

“One minute more.”

“For what?”

“The sixth of April.”

The tall man chuckles. _Again_ , totally forgot about that. He keeps forgetting things that ain’t about Wonwoo and it’s maddening. “I consider myself lucky because despite you being completely wasted right now, you still remember it.”

“Of course I remember!” The man hiccups. “I’ve been waiting for almost ten months just for this.”

Mingyu quirked his eyebrows confusedly, but decided to just shrug it off since the man is drunk as hell.

“Ten seconds more.” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu sticks their forehead into each other. And then when finally the clock strike at midnight, Wonwoo is the one who initiates the kiss first.

Funny because in the middle of loud music and people voices, he can only hear his own heartbeat. It was extremely fast but at the same time giving him the peaceful feeling. There is Wonwoo, standing on the tip of his feet just so he can reach Mingyu’s lips, head tilts to the right while playing his tongue inside. There’s only them in there, exploring each other’s mouth in a very drunk state and the desire to devour each other.

Above all of that, he just glad that Wonwoo is here. Never on his wild thought, Mingyu ever imagines asking Wonwoo to return the favour. He’d never want their relationship to works like that. But now that the man is here, he can’t help but feel overwhelmingly happy.

“Happy birthday, Kim.” The old man says, and Mingyu pulling him into his embrace.

Mingyu opens his eyes with the sight of a small figure already looking at his face in silence. The man directing his finger at Mingyu’s feature; his forehead, eyebrows, eyelids, nose, and then the lips. It tickles, but he likes it. He likes how Wonwoo’s eyes follow where his finger is, he likes how his lips look pretty plump and pink, he likes how Wonwoo’s hair fluffily sticking up everywhere.

“Good morning.”

“Mhm,” Wonwoo answers, pecking Mingyu’s lips almost immediately and Mingyu thinks he’s about to get a heart attack for how spontaneous Wonwoo just now.

“What was that for?” Mingyu asks with his husky morning voice.

“Just feel like kissing you.”

The tall man bringing him closer to his chest, ruffling and kissing his hair. “I really like this.”

“What?”

“Cuddling in the bed with you.”

“Me too.” Wonwoo tracing Mingyu’s chest with his finger. “Where are we?”

“Some cheap motel in Daegu.”

The smaller man chuckles. “I’m sorry you have to deal with my crazy drunk self everytime we met.”

“Mhm. I don’t mind.” Mingyu reaches Wonwoo’s face and kisses it deeply. There’s no rush in that, both of them are pretty aware that this is them paying back the ten months wasted of not seeing each other. That’s why the kiss felt personal and full of desperation, and they can do it for hours if they want.

“Will you be panic if i told you it’s seven in the morning and it’s Monday?”

Wonwoo snorts before answering the question. Mingyu knew the guy secretly remembered this thing from their previous encounter last year. “Nope. I’m in the middle of sick leave.”

“A sick leave, huh?” Mingyu smirks, playing with Wonwoo’s nose.

“It’s kind of a _Mingyu’s Privilege_.”

“You changed a bit, Mr Jeon. What happened to the man who gets panic over his 9 a.m meeting?”

“He gets tired of it, okay? And a certain twenty-eight guy told him to live a bit.”

Mingyu kisses the man’s head while smiling from ear to ear, loving the strangely domestic feeling that has been consuming his heart ever since he woke up.

“Can I ask you something?”

Wonwoo nods at the younger. “Yeah?”

“Last night… What do you mean when you say that you’ve been waiting for almost ten months just for this?”

Wonwoo groans, hiding himself on the crock of Mingyu’s neck. “Did I say that out loud?”

“You kinda did.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey,” Mingyu brings the older’s face to look at him. “What’s with the apology?”

“It’s just… I couldn’t bring myself to contact you because I was the one who ended things between us. I didn't even know what to do with you… I just want to see you, that’s all. But I never found the right reason for us to meet. You know what I mean?”

Mingyu did understand. He remembered having the hardest couple of weeks after the man has gone. But as Wonwoo said, he just couldn’t bring himself to contact either. Wonwoo… he’s seeking for establishment on his age while Mingyu can’t even remember the name of his last one-night stand partner.

Mingyu hugs the smaller figure even closer. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves today, okay?”

Wonwoo nods softly. “Okay.”

“Are you hungry?”

The older shakes his head. “Let’s stay in bed a little bit longer.”

“You’re kinda clingy today, y’know?” Mingyu once again bumps their nose altogether, making Wonwoo giggles on his position.

“Is that something you didn’t like?”

“No, it’s just… I don’t think i can handle myself.”

Wonwoo pushing the younger’s body into his back then roll his own body so that he’s on top of him right now. Mingyu already surrenders himself at his point and let Wonwoo do all the work. But the man just giving his eyelids a few pecks before going to his ear and whispers something.

“I had this fantasy about morning sex,” He says with a hoarse voice that awakening something in Mingyu, _down there_. “When we just fuck lazily all day long and having countless of orgasm until the sun is down.”

Mingyu groans, still didn’t know how to cope with all of this. “You’re killing me, Jeon.”

“Will you be so humble to grant that?” He says again, this time in a very seductive way. So Mingyu finally takes a step and getting his control back. He puts the man beside him again, titling him sideways so now his back is sticking into Mingyu’s chest.

Wonwoo mewls when Mingyu starts to open his boxer and playing with his ass. The fingers do all the work and suddenly Wonwoo is a moaning mess, and it sounds like a sinful melody to Mingyu’s ear.

The younger plays with the rim countless times, while his mouth kissing the back of Wonwoo’s ear slowly. The tickles feeling makes both of them turned on in the weirdest way possible, or maybe it’s just how they appeal to each other’s hormone.

“Hey, Jeon? For the record, I didn’t come to my cousin's wedding expecting myself will make love with someone one way or another, so we have no lube near our sight.”

Wonwoo chuckles, bringing Mingyu’s palm to the front so it can give him the friction he needed. “I got one in my bag.”

“Why in the hell you carried lube in your bag?”

“I bought it. That’s why you couldn’t find me in the house, I went outside.”

“You naughty little kitten.” Mingyu kisses Wonwoo’s neck sensually. “You came prepared.”

“I’m just desperate to found us a reason to be together.”

“Well in that case…” Mingyu gets out of the bed and trying to find Wonwoo’s bag everywhere and finally sees it on top of a chair. He did find the lube, and it makes him smile from ear to ear knowing that the older imagining this to happen _way, way_ before. Mingyu returns to the bed after filling his hands with the liquid and going back into his position. “Do you want me to open my clothes?”

“No, keep it that way.”

“Fully clothed? Weird. I’m started to questioning your kink, my dear.”

“Shut up.” Wonwoo laughs. “But if you want then go ahead. I mean… it’s your birthday, right? Up to you.”

“Nah, let’s do it like this.” Mingyu’s finger started to working on the hole. “Fully clothed sound sexy.”

The younger put in his first finger immediately, pushing it deep inside before pulling it again. The rhythm is lazy and slow, but both of them liked the feeling of it. It’s like sitting by the window on a rainy day and sipping a tea while reading on your favourite book.

Mingyu puts another finger in and scissors it inside. Wonwoo moans, rocking his waist desperately. He wanted it to last but he’s also can’t stand it any longer. “It’s not enough.”

“What is it?”

“Your fingers, it’s not enough.”

Mingyu slowing his pace even more, making the older mewl in mess. “What should I do, then?”

Mingyu _knows_ what to do, but he just likes to play the game. So Wonwoo reaches behind and pulling down the zip himself. The younger jolts when he felt Wonwoo’s hand there, but he takes over the game by quicking his finger’s pace inside and made Wonwoo running out his energy.

“You said you wanted to fuck lazily.”

“I know!” Wonwoo mewls even louder. “But I just— _shit_. Please, this is torture.”

Mingyu finally open his pants and pulling out his dick. He gives the thing a little bit of liquid before pushing it inside _again_ , very slowly, like one of those jazz music you hear on the top of a ship cruise. It’s rich, it’s mellow, and it’s intimate. Wonwoo didn’t complain this time. He just wanted this to last forever. Both of them did. And they ain’t kidding, even once, because by the time they’re having the nth orgasm, it was already afternoon and Mingyu’s stomach been grumbling _non-stop_.

“Let’s take a shower and got out of this cheap motel.”

“Alright,” Wonwoo gives the younger a couple more kisses on the lips before getting himself up. “Oh. And hey, Kim?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, babe.” Mingyu ruffles Wonwoo’s hair one last time before completely disappear behind the bathroom door.

They almost die. It all started with Wonwoo who keeps on forcing Mingyu to let him drive, which is such a wrong idea because the man absolutely can’t drive. So most of the time they’re either being honking by other cars for driving to slowly, or almost getting hit for turning left without giving any signal beforehand.

It was the longest trip from Daegu to Soul Mingyu has ever been.

But seeing the older pouring all his concentration on making it works made Mingyu didn’t have any heart to tell him to stop.

“Uh, Wonwoo?”

“What.” The man answers nervously.

“Maybe you should drive a little bit faster? There’s some sort of a line of cars behind us.”

“Shut up. I can’t. We’ll die.”

“Well, there’s a fully functioned brake right there, maybe you can push—”

“Shut up Kim, I know what the brake is for.”

Mingyu puts both of his hands in the air, already surrender. “Okay then, the road is all yours.”

The older laughs frustratedly, tears are almost coming down. “This is why I never got my driving license even at this age.”

“ _See, babe,_ the problem with you is that you’re thinking too much. The only thing you should do is drive. Relax. And the machine will do the rest for you.”

“That sounded like a quote coming from The Transformers.”

“It’s not,” Mingyu chuckles while shaking his head. “Listen to me. Relax.”

Wonwoo takes a couple of a deep breath before trying to relax. “I’m trying.”

“Good.”

They make it to Seoul alive. One hour late from the usual time but at least Mingyu enjoyed to annoy the hell out of Wonwoo and his horrible driving skills. The tall man second wish is that he wanted Wonwoo to be there while he’s working so here they are, inside Mingyu’s studio.

Wonwoo is the type that easily gets amazed by something so Mingyu lets him wandering around and touch every unfamiliar equipment he has found. It satisfied him to see Wonwoo here, and eventhough the older didn’t do anything except being there for the first time in a while Mingyu likes going back to work.

The older keeps looking at him during the recording time. He was either that, or scrolling down on his phone. But most of the time Wonwoo would smile at him out of nowhere and giving him the thumbs up to tell him that he did well. Mingyu suddenly having the thought of wanting this to happen everyday because he swears, it feels so fucking nice.

_…..and as the usual, before we officially ended today session I’ll remind you that this podcast is supported by The Rainbow Sky animal shelter, the safest place for abandoned stray cats and dogs to have a better home to live. This is Kim Mingyu, and enjoy the rest of the evening._

Wonwoo claps his hand as soon as the recording equipment goes off, and Mingyu smiles at that, kissing the top of the man’s head, and embracing him tightly.

“It’s amazing how I can see that with my own eyes.”

“Nah, just another recording, no big deal.”

“No, you don’t understand. Not everyone can be as good as you are and you deserve a praise for that.”

Mingyu takes a deep breath at that. He never knew that it would feel so good to get validation for something that has been bothering him for weeks. Everyone around him always goes around saying things professionally, and everything that has come inside Wonwoo’s mouth felt pretty honest and _personal_. “Thanks, love.”

“Can I ask? When did you start all of this?”

“Well…” The tall man sits slightly over the table while looking at Wonwoo in front of him. Their fingers entangled, rubbing one and another. “I was a fresh graduate looking for a stable income, but because life is a failed system that has not yet designed to be easy for us human being, I ended up being a Starbucks barista instead. But anyway, one day I was making this Strawberry Frappucino and turned out my ex-boyfriend was the one who ordered it. He kind of waited there for hours until I finished my shift and then asked me if wanted to work with him. And I said yes.”

Wonwoo combs Mingyu’s hair with his fingers. “And then you’ve been work here ever since?”

“Apparently the company grows even bigger. It’s bizarre how we can make money out of one single Instagram post or even a youtube Adsense. But I was personally in love with this one. I love telling stories to people, it feels more honest than just take a picture and share it to everyone. It’s special because the way I help people through words is the way I want people to shape their perspective on this channel.”

The older cups Mingyu’s face on his hand, bringing it closer to his and then peck his lips softly. “And you did a good job on portraying that.”

Someone knocks on the door three times before calling Mingyu’s name. “Hey Kim, stop eating each other’s face and help me solve this goddamn problem.”

Mingyu groans. “What is it, Kwan?”

“You know one of those weird days when one of our models got a sunburn and one of them got diarrhea exactly and precisely at the same time? Yeah, we’re facing these problems right now. The picture needs to be up by seven and I can’t find anyone who has chemistry enough to be a lovey-dovey in the kitchen while sticking flour through each other’s nose.”

“Well I can help? It’s not my first time substituting a model.”

“Yeah but with whom, dimwitt?” The man messaging his temple dramatically like it’s the end of the world. And then his eyes landed on Wonwoo, who’s now looking at both of them bewildered. “Or maybe this kind sir right here can help.”

Mingyu’s eyes peeking at Wonwoo instantly.

“No,” Wonwoo says, gulping nervously. “No fucking way.”

“C’mon, it’s just a few pictures.” Mingyu begs.

“I’m a business analyst, not a model!”

“And i ain’t your personal assistant. Please move and follow me quickly. _Chop! Chop!_ ” And then the man disappears behind the door.

Wonwoo gups nervously once again. “Don’t tell me that bossy satanic man is your ex-boyfriend.”

Mingyu laughs, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “Yeah… He is.”

“I can believe I just did that.”

Mingyu’s eyes focusing on the road while his hands gripping on the steering wheel tightly. “You’re not that bad, though?”

“Oh please, I might piss in my pants if you weren’t there.”

“I think you’re a natural.”

“I will never step my feet inside your office again as long as I live.”

The younger laughs, giving Wonwoo’s head a few pats. “Alright, alright. Forgive me for forcing you to do something that wasn’t in your comfort zone, yeah?”

“That’s okay… I enjoyed it because it was with you.”

Mingyu pulls Wonwoo’s head closer so he can kiss the top of his cheeks. “You’re the best.”

His head stays there for quite a long time. The car was dim and peaceful, the only sound that comes is one on the radio where they play an old classic from the _Foreigner_ called _I Want To Know What Love Is._ This feels pretty domestic and it hurts Mingyu’s head. He wants to know what’s on Wonwoo’s mind. He wants to know whether the man is happy. He wants to know if this was means something to the older as much it was to him.

“Hey Gyu, where are we going right now?”

“Why? Are you already tired?”

“No, I mean…” Wonwoo looks at the time on his phone that says 7 p.m. “It’s still your birthday, right?”

Mingyu chuckles a bit. “Then it’s not too late for an IKEA date?”

Wonwoo’s smiling from ear to ear. “It’s not.”

They’re not practically buy anything there. It’s just them holding hand, walking from one section to another while talking about everything. Mingyu tells the older what he’s been missing for the past ten months, and Wonwoo listens. He listens with sparkling eyes full of adoration and looked like that if he should, he will give him all the world.

One time Mingyu was almost got into jail for making TikTok and causing major chaos in the middle of the street. He said it was the first time in his life he even runs that fast and felt like his lungs were gonna dislodged from its place. Wonwoo laughs at that because for him, that kind of thing will never happen into his dull life. So listen to the younger story makes him wander into the world he’s never been. It’s like opening a book without knowing what’s the cover look like and for once, it is nice.

“You know what? I think we should buy a bed-sofa.”

Mingyu quirking his lips. “ _Buy_ a bed-sofa?”

“Y’know… _imaginary_ buy it since we’re not really gonna buy anything.” Says Wonwoo, getting excited on himself. “We could act like we’re building a house or something, and this is the chance where we get to choose the furniture.”

“Not bad... Alright, let’s do it.”

So they’re heading into the sofa section. One thing that Mingyu leans from this IKEA date, is that Wonwoo absolutely loved these kinds of things. The man loves sitting on it and feeling the fabrics, criticizing things that don’t come up with his taste, getting absolutely ballistic over a furry blanket (and insisted on buying eventhough that’s definitely against his principle on an impulsive buying), and crying over a cute pillow.

“If we ever gonna buy a sofa, I want the purple and green one because it’s like, well, _separated_ , and it’s good because I need my own space.”

“Oh, you _need_ your own space? That’s surprising.”

“Shut up.” Wonwoo chuckles, pinching Mingyu’s waist jokingly. “ I mean…Not really. I just like the color.”

“Then let’s add it into our imaginary trolley?”

Both of them laughs. “Okay.”

They walk more into another section. The place is gonna close soon so they decided to be there until the staff told them to go but looking at how serious Wonwoo at picking a bed for his cat, Mingyu thinks it’s gonna be hard to take the man out of here. And it’s indeed hard.

“Do you think my cat will be burdened if I bought him something as expensive as this just for him to sleep?”

“Wonwoo, it’s a cat. How in the world he would know how expensive his bed was?”

“You’re right.” The man exhales tiredly. “You know what? I think I need to say thank you to you before this day end.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I feel like this isn’t even about you? I mean you took me to that high school party and made me feel like I was young again… You agreed on that silly idea about fucking lazily… You permitted me to drive eventhough you know I totally suck at that and we almost die… And now you take me to my dream date place.”

Mingyu raises his eyebrow. “Wait, IKEA was your dream date place? _Why_?”

“I’m old-fashioned, okay? Don’t judge me.” Wonwoo says while looking at a bunch of fluffy pillows.

The younger embracing Wonwoo into his body so they can walk side by side. “Well, then I made a good decision on choosing what we should do today?”

“I mean… Yeah? But what is exactly you wanna do, Mingyu?”

He doesn’t know.

He’s been thinking about it quite a lot but he still doesn’t know.

“I’m happy like this.”

Wonwoo had this concern expression all over his eyes, and Mingyu didn’t like that. He wants the man to smile. So Mingyu chuckles a bit to break the ice, still with Wonwoo who looks at him full in full concern. They walk some more until finally the staff tell them that they need to get out immediately.

They’re walking side by side towards Mingyu’s car, hands entangled and body sticking to each other. Things like this somehow traumatized Mingyu. Welcoming the day into and end are never in Mingyu likes ever since July, 17. It’s haunting him, it’s making him hate midnight.

They’re running out of time. What if Wonwoo will only be here until the clock strike at twelve? What if they have to bid another goodbye? What if they have to wait for a long time to see each other again? Countless of though going round in his mind it’s insanely crazy and unhealthy.

“Are you tired?”

The older chuckles. “I’ve done so much this past twenty-four hours than I did in months before. I liked it. I wish I can do this everyday… _But_ , knowing that I had bail on work today, I know tomorrow is gonna be hell.”

Mingyu turns his head at the man who’s now closing both of his eyes to rest. “Thank you.”

“You’re happy, right?”

“So much.” Mingyu speaks softly.

The younger turns on the car’s heater when he sees Wonwoo shivering on his seat. Another thing he learns about the older today is that he always gets so easily cold and hot packs are his bestfriend. Seeing the man wearing his sweater tingles his heart and it makes Mingyu wanted to keep him on his pocket. The way his delicate fingers peeking through the paws, the way his body drowned into the fabric, and the way his body shivers in cold but still looking adorably cute while his cheeks and nose turned into blossom pink.

Mingyu thinks he’s in love with every little thing Wonwoo does, and it’s not even a surprise anymore.

“Where to now?” His throat feels sick when the words coming slowly out of his mouth, but sooner or later one of them gotta ask the question anyway. The heartbeats on his chest ticked perpetually, not ready for any answer.

“I don’t know… home, I guess? Your birthday’s gonna end in two hours anyway…”

He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to go home just yet. If two hours, one hour, or even thirty seconds left on the clock, he will make the most of it.

“Wonwoo?”

“Hm?”

“I think I know what I want.”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo is now looking at Mingyu fondly, softly, and deliberately. “And what is that?”

“I’ve been spending a lot of time inside my mind to found what I really want for today. I mean, yeah, for sure, it’s been me following all your request when it’s supposed to be the other way around. But I guess that’s not really a problem for me in the first place? I… I like making you happy. Not just because I’m that kind of person but _you_ , I don’t know, I’m willing to do everything as long as it with you.” Mingyu takes a deep breath before continue. “Lately I’ve been feeling so empty without knowing what caused it. Maybe it was just me getting bored on my routines, or maybe it’s been a long time since I have time for myself. Meeting you isn’t just made something in me spark again, it’s also made me realized how much I badly want it.”

Wonwoo holding back his breath for quite long before asking, whispering. “Then what do you want, Mingyu?”

“I want us to go back here tomorrow and buy everything we’ve already chosen. Even that weird and pretty fucking expensive bed for your cat, let’s buy it. I want to wake up next to you every morning, fighting over cereals and the newspaper, I want to spend Sunday evening to teach you how to drive, and I want a midnight drive with you after we’ve spent so many energy for works. That,” Mingyu stops for a moment, catching his breath. “That is what I want.”

“Okay.”

“Okay…?”

“Well that might need more than a day to finish but we’re getting into that.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mingyu laughs while bringing the older into his embrace. He’s having a little bit difficulty with all these embarrassing tears on his pupils but it’s been a tiring and long day and he just wanna get out from all the anxiety that has been bugging him. _Why is that so hard to figure?_

So here they are, picking up the pieces where it had left after figuring it out until they’re tired. Maybe it’s still so much for a happy ending. Maybe the way fate playing on them are still making them the victim. but who knows, when two people are fighting it at the same time, it might be worth the wait.

“Mingyu?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think gonna happen in the next July, 17? Or even the next April, 6?”

“I don’t know...” Mingyu kisses Wonwoo’s temple softly and deeply like it was the last thing he will do on earth. “But let’s live long to find out about that, yeah?”

“ _Hey dude, it’s Seungcheol. I know that i promised to spend your birthday together, but marriage day one has been harder than i thought. Maybe we arrange something after this, yeah? Anything, you choose. All bills on me. Thank you for coming yesterday, i searched you in the entire house myself but auntie said you already left. And apparently, Wonwoo has gone as well. Isn’t that a surprise? No, kidding. Jeonghan told me that there’s something going on between you two. I demand an update on that, okay? Anyway, call me back so i can check my schedule. I really do hope you had a special day, Looking forward to meeting you soon. Once again happy birthday, big cousin!_ ”

**1 unread message.**

Xu Minghao.

_Quick update on my life: my arm needs to be bandaged for at least a week. That sucks, because it made me look like a walking mummy and ruined every fashioned clothes i’ve tried to pull. but the good news is; i think i’m in love with the chick whose biting my arm. dunno, it’s just kinda happened. she was at the hospital as well and our eyes kinda meet when we were waiting to be called. yeah, too cliche to be true._

_conclusion: gotta let yourself bleed before healed._

_Evening, our dearest sleepy friends!_

_Before we start today session let me give a loud self-proclaimed shoutout for myself for_ _surviving_ _until today. You did great and you rock. Let’s grow more and discover more. “You’ve gotta dance like there’s nobody watching; Love like you’ll never be hurt; Sing like there’s nobody listening; And live like it_ _’_ _s heaven on earth”, William W. Purkey._

_Dear myself, happy birthday._

_So!_ _On today’s episode of Wake Up, Sleepyhead:_ _let’s go and talk about marriage._

_[]_

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
